Omen
by KiruRieRei10
Summary: Toushiro Hitsugaya,anak yang dianggap pembawa sial/Rukia Kuchiki,gadis cupu yang menyimpan banyak rahasia/Inoue Orihime,gadis tertutup yang digosipkan dapat melihatmasa depan/Inilh kisah mereka,kasus yang ada di sekitar mereka,dan juga tentang Toushiro...si Omen...


**OMEN**

Rie : yoow Minna ;3 Rie balik lagi dan kali ini gue menghadirkan fanfic gue verasi Bleach…..warning for you ini Cuma 1 pairing yaoi dan itu tuh fav gue. Well,kalo ada yang mau nanya kenapa judul fanfic ini sama dengan sebuah novel karya Lexie Xu adalah karena gue ingin membawakan fanfic Bleach versi novel dia yang keren itu buat otaku kalau ada yang gak suka baca novel,Oke let's start

**DISCLAIMER** : **BLEACH **PUNYA **TITE KUBO**, **OMEN SERIES** PUNYA **LEXIE XU**.

.

.

.

_Prolog_

_Hinamori POV._

Apakah kalian percaya dengan yang namanya pertanda?

Bukannya aku percaya takhayul,tapi aku sangat mempercayai pertanda. Seumur hidup,aku selalu berhasil menghindari berbagai masalah berkat pertanda-pertanda di sekelilingku. Namun,malam ini,aku mempercayai pertanda yang salah,dan tahu-tahu saja hidupku yang indah dan sempurna berakhir.

Nelliel-lah yang membujukku untuk datang ke pestanya. Nel sebenarnya punya reputasi jelek lantaran sombong banget dan punya hobi menindas orang,bukan tipe cewek yang biasa kuajak bergaul. Tapi bagiku Nel cukup menyenangkan. Dia lumayan cantik,kaya,dan selalu bersikap baik padaku. Pokoknya,tak ada alasan bagiku untuk memusuhinya.

Meski begitu,aku tidak bisa begitu saja menerima undangannya. Hidupku dipenuhi banyak aturan yang berhasil membuatku menjadi salah satu cewek popular di sekolah,dan salah satunya karena bersikap jual mahal saat diajak pergi malam-malam. Aku tahu,pesta bukan berate dia mengajakku untuk pulang sampai tengah malam,tapi aku akan tetap memasang sikap jual mahal.

"Orangtua gue nggak ngasih gue keluar malem-malem gini,Nel."

"Halah,orangtua kuno," cemoohnya. "Orang tua gue nggak pernah ngelarang gue tuh. Ayolah Momo,kalo lo nggak dateng,pestanya nggak akan seru."

Melihatku masih ragu-ragu,dia menambahkan dengan licik, "Gue juga ngundang Grimmjow lho."

_Grimmjow-senpai!_

Jantungku serasa berhenti sedetak saat mendengar nama kakak kelas super ganteng yang sudah lama kutaksir itu. Lebih tepatnya lagi,sejak aku masuk SMA. Dan aku tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan,karena Grimmjow-senpai jelas-jelas menunjukkan perasaan suka padaku. Dia selalu mengajakku ngobrol di sekolah, meneleponku di rumah,menungguiku sampai pulang ekskul-singkatnya,semua hal yang dilakukan oleh cowok-cowok yang sedang pedekate. Dan semua itu tak luput dari pengamatan semua orang,membuat kami langsung dijuluki sebagai pasangan paling popular di seluruh SMA Rukongai.

Namun,sayangnya cowok itu cowok terlarang untukku,dan aku cewek terlarang untuknya-setidaknya untuk saat ini.

Ini semua gara-gara Toushiro,adikku-atau lebih tepatnya lagi,adik kandungku,yang hanya lebih muda lima menit daripada aku-yang selalu membuat onar dimana-mana. Meski secara keluarga kami kakak-adik,kepribadian kami sangat bertolak belakang,bagaikan langit dan bumi,api dan air,surga dan neraka.

Ya,sebenarnya aku tidak ingin menyinggung masalah ini. Aku tidak suka mengungkapkan keburukan keluarga sendiri. Buatku,itu bagaiknan mecoreng muka sendiri-dan seperti yang mungkin sudah kalian ketahui,aku cewek yang jaim banget. Tapi reputasi Toushiro yang buruk itu memang sudah terkenal,sampai-sampai kuduga kalian sudah pernah mendengarnya. Lebih parah lagi,dia bertingkah seolah-olah semakin buruk reputasinya,dia semakin bangga. Rajin bolos,tidak pernah bikin PR,sering membantah guru-guru,selalu melibatkan diri dalam setiap konfrontasi di sekolah. Sepertinya tujuan hidupnya hanya melanggar setiap peraturan yang ada.

Satu-satunya kelebihan yang menolongnya adalah nilai-nilainya yang luar biasa tinggi. Tanpa pernah belajar dan mengerjakan tugas,dia merupakan peraih tetap ranking satu di kelasnya. Hanya itulah-dan harapan guru-guru bahwa suatu hari mereka bakalan sanggup menjinakkannya-yang membuat Toushiro dikeluarkan dari sekolah.

Dengan sifat seperti itu,Toushiro mengundang banyak musuh-dan salah satunya adalah aku,kakaknya sendiri. Di sekolah,kami berdua saling tak memedulikan,seolah-olah kami orang asing yang tak saling mengenal. Akibatnya,meski punya adik yang begitu menakutkan –yah,walau badannya itu kecil- ,aku tak mengalami masalah pergaulan di sekolah dan tetap menjadi cewek populer seperti biasanya.

Oke,kalian yang tidak mengenalku akan mengira aku membenci Toushiro. Kalian salah besar. Tidak ada setitik pun sifat jelek pada diriku yang sanggup membuatku berpikir sejahat itu. Bagaimanapun,Toushiro masih adikku,dan tidak peduli apa pendapatnya tentang diriku,aku sayang sekali kepadanya.

#Omen#

_Toushiro POV_

_Dua minggu sebelumnya_

Hari ini aku sial banget.

Yah,nggak heran sih. "Sial" adalah nama tengahku. Toushiro "Sial" Hitsugaya,lengkapnya. Rasanya,aku dilahirkan di dunia ini khusus untuk menjalani kehidupan super sial. Kira-kira seperti Donal Bebek dalam film-film Walt Disney.

Oke,sebelum kalian menuduhku lebay,dengar dulu pengalamanku pagi ini. Pertama-tama,aku ketahuan bangun telat. Yah,harus kuakui,bangun telat adalah kebiasaanku setiap hari. Kalian tahu peribahasa bahasa Inggris, _"Early bird gets all the worms"_? Nah, gimana kalau kita menjadi cacingnya? Kita bisa mati sebelum waktu yang ditentukan kalau kita berlagak sok rajin dan bangun ,demi menjaga nyawaku yang Cuma satu-satunya ini,aku memilih untuk bangun telat setiap hari.

Jadi,bukan bangun telat yang kusebut sial,tapi ketahuan bangun telat. Lagi enak-enak tidur,tahu-tahu saja aku mendengar suara bentakan keras.

"TOUSHIROOOOO!"

Mengenali itu sebagai suara ibuku,aku langsung duduk tegak- dan jidatku yang gak jenong sama sekali langsung menyundul jidat ibuku.

_Dug!_

Aku hanya bisa melongo,sementara wajah ibuku semakin memerah karena marah. Saat ibuku mengayunkan tangannya untuk memukulku,aku sudah pulih dari rasa shock dan mendapat gerak reflex-ku kembali. Aku meloncat dari atas tempat tidur,lalu mendarat dengan mulus di depan pintu kamar.

"Toushiro! Sini kamu!" Enak aja. Emang aku mau menyerahkan diri untuk dihajar?

"Sori,Ma. Udah telat banget nih. Sekolah dulu ya!"

"Toushiro!"

Aku tidak memedulikan teriakan ibuku lagi. Kusambar sikat gigiku,juga tas,baju,dan rok seragamku yang tergantung di dekat meja setrika. Buset,seragamku masih kusut! Aku lupa menyetrikanya tad malam!

Ah,masa bodoh. Memangnya siapa yang bakalan ribut-ribut soal seragam kusut? Masih banyak urusan di dunia ini yang perlu dipikirkan. Perdamaian dunia,masalah kelaparan,kepadatan penduduk,kontrasepsi….Yep,masalah seragam tak disetrika Cuma urusan meributkannya pasti punya hati sempit atau tak punya kerjaan lain.

Aku bisa mendengar ibuku mengejarku,jadi aku menderap ke pekarangan belakang,meloncati pagar,lalu tengok kiri-kanan. Ah,brengsek. Ojek pribadiku belum nongol. Terpaksa aku nyungsep ke dalam becak terdekat.

"SMA Rukongai,Bang!" Perintahku pongah.

"Yo'I Non."

Si abang becak langsung menggenjot dengan kekuatan maksimal,meninggalkan rumahku yang suram dan ibuku yang masih berteriak-teriak jauh di belakang.

_Yes!_ Rintangan pertama berhasil dilalui! _Level up!_

"Oh ya,Mas,tadi lo manggil gue 'Non' ya?" ,tanyaku sambil menghadap ke depan.

"Oh iya,memang kenapa?" Buih,aje gile ni orang!

"Gue itu COWOK MURNI tau gak lo? Dan,lo berani-berani manggil gue Non lagi,gue sodok lobang idung lo!" ancam ku dengan dark aura yang mungkin berlebihan.

Baru saja aku mulai bernapas,tahu-tahu si abang becak sudah menjerit histeris, "Awaaasss!". Mulutku ternganga lebar saat sebuah motor Ninja menerjang kearah kami. Sedetik sebelum motor itu menghantam becak yang kutumpangi,mtor itu membelok tajam dan berhenti. Si pengemudi motor gila membuka helmnya. Dengan sedikit gerakan kepala,rambut depanya jatuh ke wajahnya bak cowok jagoan. Sayangnya,kuperkirakan umurnyasudah dua puluh tahun,mungkin lebih malah. Intinya,dia sudah terlalu tua untuk tampil sebagai cowok jagoan dalam kisah-kisah anak remaja.

"Sori telat," ketusnya dengan muka masam,membuatku curiga kalau-kalau permintaan maafnya tidak tulus. "Ayo, naik."

Sambil bersungut-sungut aku turun dari becak. Kusodorkan selembar uang dua ribuan pada si abang becak yang tampak pucat,Mungkin dia sempat mengira nyawanya sudah di ujung tanduk. Haiisshh,abang becak yang malang.

"Udah,udah." Aku menepuk bahunya seraya menghibur. "Bahaya udah berlalu,Bang."

"Kamu masih pake kaus dan celana pendek?" Aku beralih pada si tukang ojek langganan sambil nyengir. "Gosok gigi juga belum,Jek. Coba cium." Si tukang ojek langsung membekap hidungnya saat aku mendekat dengan mulut terbuka lebar. "Jangan! Tolong! Aku masih kepingin hidup!"

Sial.

"Makanya, jangan banyak omong." Aku menyambar helm yang disodorkannya. Sambil memasang benda itu di kepalaku, aku bertengger di belakang si tukang ojek.

"Ayo jalan,Jek. Bye,Abang Becak!"

"Jek,Jek…," gerutu si tukang ojek tak senang. "Namaku bukan Jek,tau!"

"Sebodo amat. Buat gue,nama lo Ojek,titik."

"Yaudah teserah kamu,Ngil."

"Aduh,gue dipanggil Mungil?"

"Pertama,badan kamu emang mungil. Alasan kedua,maksudnya Tengil,tau!"

Tukang ojek sialan.

"Jadi gitu cara lo memperlakukan pelanggan?"

"Cuma sama kamu,Ngil."

Aku masih ingin memprotes,tapi si tukang ojek sudah memacu motornya. Seperti biasa, motor kami menembus kemacetan dengan kecepatan mengagumkan bagaikan dikejar anjing neraka. Awalnya aku selalu_ sport_ jantung dibuatnya,tapi sekarang sih aku sudah terbiasa. Apalagi,berkat kecepatan sepert inilah aku bisa tiba di sekolah dalam waktu singkat.

"Jek,kita lewat pintu belakang aja."

"Memangnya sekolahmu ada di pintu belakang,Ngil?"

"Halah,nggak usah belagak pilon. Maksud gue,pagar belakang tempat gue biasa manjat itu."

"Ooh,kirain itu namanya pintu darurat." Dasar banyak bacot. "Whatever deh, buruan anter gue kesono."

"Siap Ngil." Kami memutar ke pekarangan belakang sekolah dan berhenti tepat di bawah salah satu dari deretan pohon akasia yang mengelilingi sekolahku-atau lebih tepatnya lagi, pohon ini satu-satunya pohon yang bisa membawaku masuk ke dalam sekolah tanpa terdeteksi guru-guru dan menyerahkannya ke tangan ini bukanlah penjaga sekolah,hansip,apalagi algojo sekolahan-kalian kira sekolahku sekolah apaan,pakai algojo segala?- melainkan guru piket biasa yang suka berlagak haus darah padahal berhati lembut,dan yang paling mengerikan adalah ceramah panjang yang berakhir dengan tangisan seorang guru yang kecewa pada dirinya sendiri. Amit-amit. Mendingan aku menghindari masalah dengan menyelinap melalui pintu belakang,atau pintu darurat,atau apa sajalah, selama tidak perlu berhadapan dengan si guru piket gila itu.

"Bantuin gue manjat dong!"

"Hei," tegur si Ojek masam. "Apa kamu sadar kalo kamu ini ngerepotin banget?"

"Berani komplen sama Nona Besa- eh,Tuan Besar? Gue nggak bayar,baru tau rasa lo!"

Si Ojek mendengus. "Naik ojek aja minta dipanggil Tuan Besar. Nggak kebayang kalo orang kayak kamu naik Mercy."

"Kalo gue naik Mercy, lo ganti nama jadi Sopir. Panggilan akrabnya Sop. Panggilan imutnya Cop. Sekalian nama lo jadi Copet aja."

"Ah,berisik,Nggak heran kamu telat melulu. Sono,panjat tuh pohon."

"Ya deh,Cop,eh,Jek."

Si Ojek memelototiku,tapi tampangnya sama sekali tidak terlihat sangar. Sebenarnya dia tergolong cukup ganteng untuk ukuran om-om. Tubuhnya tinggi,agak kurus,tapi penuh otot dan tenaga (gini-gini bukan berarti aku suka sama dia ya!) . Rambutnya nggak bisa dibilang normal,karena warnanya warna orens banget,terus kayak durian. Matanya selalu menyorotkan sinar tajam,seolah-olah tatapannya mampu menembus hingga ke dasar hati. Hidungnya besar dan mancung,kontras dengan mulutnya yang kecil dan tipis,dan selalu cemberut. Kalau aku boleh ngasih tips,seharusnya dia memperbaiki tampangnya yang masam seolah-olah mengisyaratkan kalau hidupnya dipenuhi hal-hal yang bikin kesal dia bakalan lebih populer dari sekedar jadi tukang ojek tak bernama yang punya nama panggilan Ojek. Atau mungkin saja dia hanya bertampang masam saat bersama denganku,yah,aku memang punya hobi membuat orang yang ada didekatku kesal.

"Ngil,hari gini Kmu masih make celana pendek ?"

"Memangnya apa salahnya dengan ?"

"Jelas salah. Jelek banget gitu lho."

Oke,bukan Cuma aku yang hobi bikin orang kesel. "Jelek atau nggak,itu bukan urusan lo,Jek. Lagian,kenapa juga lo ngintip-ngintip?"

"Aku nggak ngintip. Ini ada di depan mata gini kok."

"Tutup mata dong. Nggak etis liat-liat celana dalam orang,tau! "

"Orang? " Si Ojek tertawa. "Ternyata masih inget spesies diri sendiri ya,Ngil? _Ouch!"_

Rasanya puas banget bisa menginjak muka tukang ojek sialan itu. "Sori,cabut dulu,_bye-bye_!"

"Hei, mana bayarannya?"

"Ntar pulangnya! Jangan lupa jemput,ya!"

Tanpa mengindahkan si tukang ojek yang sepertinya memaki-maki alas kakiku yang bau,aku meloncat turun dari pagar dan mendarat dengan sempurna di pekarangan belakang sekolah-atau tepatnya,di secuil pekarangan di belakang toilet cewek. Yah,aku rasa sih,no problem,soalnya jarang ada anak cewek yang mau kesini. Seperti yang kujelaskan tadi,tempat ini adalah jalan rahasia terbaik untuk menyelinap ke dalam sekolah tanpa diketahui siapapu. Aku masuk ke dalam toilet cewek melalui pintu janitor,menganti kausku ysng bermotif sapi terbang dengan seragam sekolahku yang sangar lantaran kutato dengan tulisan bernada provokatif,dan memakai celana sekolahku,mencuci muka seadanya tanpa sabun dan merpihkan rambutku yang memang udah uwet-uwetan (tapi tadi lebih parah) supaya sedikit rapih,kan rambutku jabrik-jabrik,lalu menjejalkan kausku tadi ke dalam tas yang segede karung.

Lalu,mendadak kusadari sesuatu.

Buset,aku masih memakai sandal bulu berbentuk kepala sapi yang serasi dengan kausku! Sandal itu sudah rada bulukan,tapi aku senang memakainya karena nyaman. Terlintas di kepalaku saat si Ojek sempat berteriak-teriak soal alas kaki. Rupanya dia hendak memperingatkan aku soal sepatu. Ternyata aku malah tidak mengerti niat baiknya. Dasar tukang ojek yang malang.

Yah,sudahlah. Aku kan sda berusaha semampuku. Memangnya kenapa kalau disetrap hanya gara-gara salah pakai alas kaki?

Tunggu dulu. Aku tidak mungkin berkeliaran di sekolah dengan sandal kepala sapi yang bulukan. Bisa-bisa imejku sebagai cewek sangar tercoreng. Sepertinya jauh lebih keren kalau aku nyeker saja. Bukannya aku belum pernah nyeker-yah,harus kuakui,aku sudah melakukan banyak hal aneh di sekitar sekolahan- jadi bisa dibilang ini bukan ini bukan masalah besar untukku.

Setelah menjejalkan sandal bauku ke dalam tasku yang lebih bau lagi,aku melenggang keluar dari toilet sambil meniyulkan lagu Justin Bieber,_Stuck in the Moment-_cocok untuk lagu telat masuk sekolah akibat memenuhi panggilan alam-dan berjalan menuju kelas X-E. Siulanku terhenti saat mendengar suara yang sudah sangat kukenal.

"Dengar-dengar sebentar lagi sekolah kita akan mengadakan karyawisata. Nonton pertunjukkan sulap,katanya."

Itu suara Grimmjow,cowok yang sudah kuaksir habis-habisan sejak masuk SMA! Yeah,kalian tidak salah dengar. Biarpun gayaku kayak cowok yangb hobi tending kanan-kiri dan tidak mungkin pernah memikirkan adegan romantis,aku tidak bisa melawan keinginan hati untuk jatuh cinta. Bahkan sejujurnya,baru saat ini aku tahu aku punya hati dan bisa jatuh cinta. Kukira aku ditakdirkan untuk jadi biksu gundul sakti dengan muka moe-moe yang kerjanya membabat habis penjahat-penjahat yang malang-melintang di dunia persilatan…Ups,Kok omonganku jadi ngelantur ya?

"Toushirrrrrooooo…!"

…_Oh no_.

**TBC**


End file.
